Prehistoric Plankton
Prehistoric Plankton is the seventeenth episode of Leader Plankton! and second episode of Season 2. The previous episode was Plankton's Big Birthday Bash, and the next is Ocean Fright Night of Doom. Characters *Leader Plankton *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene H. Krabs *Craig Mammalton (debut) *Prisoner SpongeGar *Sir Sandy *Timmy the Twina *Quag *Little Kid (debut) *Cry Whale *Snailster Gary *First Anchovie (debut) *Second Anchovie (debut) *Third Anchovie (debut) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton Space *Tinnington, Moon *Space Dimensions *Prehistoric Dimension (debut) Plot A new group called, Craig and the Ocean Protectors, come to Bikini Bottom to rid Plankton of his leadership and destroy him. Once Leader Plankton realizes the high tech weapons they have (which are somehow much more advanced than his) can stop him, he orders Squidward and Eugene to create a machine that will save everyone while the world is being changed into prehistoric times and will change everyone into cavefish. Story There was an alarm beeping in Bucket of Evil. Leader Plankton woke up. "What's that noise?" roared Leader Plankton. "Uhh...sir...I think you'd better look at this," said Squidward. Leader Plankton saw that a new group against Leader Plankton had joined Bikini Bottom. A nicely tanned seal and three anchovies headed their way. Leader Plankton realized they had weapons that could defeat him. He knew he would have to act fast. "GUARDS!!! Make me a machine that will turn the entire ocean into prehistory!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Yes, sir!" said Eugene and Squidward. Craig banged on the door. "Open up, Sheldon! We are Craig and the Ocean Protectors and we've come here to stop you!' shouted Craig. "Hurry up!" shouted Leader Plankton. "Finished!" shouted Squidward, tossing LP the device. Suddenly, the door crashed open and Craig and the Ocean Protectors pointed all their weapons right at Sheldon. Leader Plankton quickly pressed the button and his device and they were sent back into prehistoric times. "Looking good!" said Leader Plankton who was wearing a red kilt with black spots and a prehistoric looking crown. Craig's eyes widened and he and the ocean protectors ran away. "You can never beat Leader Plankton!" shouted Leader Plankton and he got up on his throne. Leader Plankton heard a rumbling from the wooden cell and looked to see an angry sponge trying to escape. "Shut up, Prisoner SpongeGar!" shouted Leader Plankton. At Anti-Plankton, Sir Sandy explained to the workers what their next plan to destroy Sheldon was. Sir Sandy suddenly lost her breath and died due to air suits not being invented yet. All her workers panicked. Suddenly, Leader Plankton burst in. They all gasped. Later, Leader Plankton was roasting squirrel meat and wearing squirrel fur with Squidward and Eugene. "This meat is great! And Sir Sandy's fur makes great clothing!" said Leader Plankton. "Sir, don't you think this plan could all backfire?" asked Squidward. "Don't be silly, it couldn't possibly backfire," replied Leader Plankton. The next day, Leader Plankton was calmly sitting on his throne when he noticed something. "WHERE THE HECK IS TIMMY THE TWINA?!?!" he asked. Back at the moon, things seemed to be going normal. Timmy punched Quag in the face causing Quag to fall off the moon. "Curse you, Timmy the Twina!!!" shouted Quag and he landed on some kid's surfboard. "Alien!" said the kid. "AHHH!" Quag screamed. Back in the ocean, Craig suddenly came over and knocked down Leader Plankton's throne. "Hey!" Leader Plankton shouted. Prisoner SpongeGar escaped and everyone started chasing Leader Plankton. "How can this be happening?! I have my Evil Pack! It's what keeps me freshly evil!" he said and realized something. "Oh no! Since this is prehistoric times, I don't have my Evil Pack!!!" Leader Plankton shouted and pressed the button on the Prehistoric Pasteurizer. "Uh-oh. THIS DOESN'T WORK EITHER!" Leader Plankton shouted. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck the device, and they were back in modern times. "Thank goodness that's over," said Leader Plankton. Suddenly, Craig and the Ocean Protectors crashed down the door. "Surrender!" shouted Craig. "No, you surrender!" shouted Leader Plankton pressing the Prehistoric Pasteurizer. They were back in prehistoric times with Craig and the Ocean Protectors tied up. Suddenly, a volcano erupted and was going awfully fast. "See you back in modern times!" said Leader Plankton and pressed his Prehistoric Pasteurizer and disappeared. "Well, at least we'll all get a nice tan," said Craig. "Craig!" the anchovies shouted. Trivia *Five people die in this episode. Sir Sandy, Craig, and the three anchovies. **Though, Sir Sandy is brought back to modern times, so she still lives. *It is revealed that the black backpack Leader Plankton always wear is an Evil Pack and explains why Leader Plankton is so much more successful than his SB counterpart. *Many fans were upset when Sir Sandy died on the show, and they protested on October 14, 2012 at Pineapple Entertainment Studios. Travisplatypus had to explain to them that Sir Sandy didn't really die and that it was her prehistoric self that died. She was actually brought back to modern times so that she was safe.